


THE MIXOLOGIST

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O challenge. The challenge words were inflamed and spasm. Yeah, I could've gone with some nice hurt/comfort, leavened by some tasty angst, but I decided to go another direction. What awaits our hero in this shadowed room? What horrors will be visited upon him? Nothing he hasn't seen before, believe me!</p><p>supnsupnsupnsupnsupnsupnsupnsupnsupn</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MIXOLOGIST

The room was trashed. 

Casa Erotica was frozen on the television, the floor was covered with trash and the sheets on the bed were covered with stains and fluids.

Cautiously Sam advanced on the bathroom, alerted by the sound of hacking growls from behind the bathroom door.

Pushing the door open, he was greeted by a pair of inflamed green eyes and a surprised gasp.

Then a violent spasm sent Dean diving for the toilet again.

At last, breathing hard, he resurfaced and offered Sam a weak grin.

"So. Jagermeister and peyote, not a good mix," he croaked. "Who knew?"


End file.
